lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yurie Tisumi
Yei Tisumi is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me, who is based on a custom character created by a Player in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus. She is basically created by Chahine to play the game's story and began to have her own spin off manga from the game after finishing the game's story, somewhat. She has a connection to World Racing Grand Prix in the video game, but it isn't mentioned in the manga what happened in the game. That's because she moved on. __TOC__ 'Design:' 'Appearance:' 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus' As a Character appeared in the game which it was made by the player to play the Game' Stor sds.PNG|Yei with cowboy Style outfit sqsx.PNG|Yei with Race Queen outfit Untitledd.png|Yei's Line Arts Zeez.png|Old Design #2 Yei.png|Yei's New Design y, she has a bright skin, dark pink hair, with a white hair headband. In the first chapter, she had a cowboy Style outfit, but later, she obtains the Race Queen outfit. It's noted that these outfits are originally made for public by the game. She used to have a Gunman's Disk, then later she has a duel disk which was wielded by Three Pure Nobles 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Me': Yei's current look is a modified version of above, her hair bang is shorter than the previous versions. She lacks lipstick, and her eyeballs are smaller than the previous versions (and it was alerted). She wears a red shirt, greenish brown skirt, black leggings, (in the cover stockings), and red and black sports boots, and one pair of fingerless gloves. 'Etomology:' "Yei" 'in japanese means flourishing, which refers the physical and organic states of plants, which also is the base of her "Fiber Vine" Deck she uses. 'Personality: Yei is one of Nadia Archetype characters, she is an aggressive energetic duelist, but socially rejected despite of some of her qualities. she is often short-tempered, careless, she tends to call others names, especially those labeled as "wrong doers", including Melissa Meiry. In spite of their physical and social differences, Yei does not hesitate attack her back, which leads her to being beaten or put in embarrassing situations by the Melissa. She often beats Bruce Iyko, or call him names which makes him shiver or get upset. She hates being told things people who can't do these things themselves. Her rivalry with Melissa appears when they first meet when she spots her dueling Dyri. Despite the careless characteristics Yei has, she cares about justice, becomes soft sometimes. She also believes that Dueling is for fun, and shows respect to her deck and monsters. Even though Yei handles physical damage, she is oversensitive. She gets upset when she is told about things she lost, or brings her bad memories. she even proceeds to beat whoever told her these things, and runs away to avoid showing her soft side to anyone else. Beyond Bruce, she doesn't seem to have other friends, or other connections to her classmates. She rarely communicates with others. Yei hates being hit on, and the best examples of those, when she it Fokksu Taker and the School's Janitor when they tried to flirt her or get her kiss. calling them "perverts". She often punches people for either acting perverted, idotic, or having other antics. Despite being strong willed and her iron determination, Yei seems to have fear towards heights, regardless of how high they are. A running Gag regrading her relationship with Fokkusu Taker, she dueled him to the end without even knowing his name, she simply calls him "Pervert". 'Biography:' 'Chaotics' Invasion' Yei is upset about surpassing her dueling limits. Whenever Bruce reminds her of her relationship with Melissa, she planned to Teach Melissa a lesson about what Dueling really is. While dueling Melissa, Yei got into several pinches, Set up by a Posessed Melissa, performing a , Yei manages to defeat her discovering a Mysterious Power that has put an end to the Shadow game and free melissa from Chaotic Token.Instead of getting thanked after the end of the duel, Yei got scolded for "not being fair". Later, a Young man appears in the School who happens to be an agent for Keren Daichi to steal "Carole, Queen Angel of Fiber Vine" from Yei, much to Yei's disapproval of "put on a show for audience" she stuck to her decision not to hand the card to Fokkusu, She even tried hard in a duel to save the Evolute monster from Taker's hands. 'Decks:' Yei is a Fiber Vine user. She focuses on Summoning her Trump cards to gain more field advantage, she also uses Ritual Summon to make her deck' Speed better, and gain more hand and field advantage, she also managed to perform an Evolute Summon after gaining her First Card in a middle of the duel. 'Duels:' Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Characters